Having Hope
by tinybit92
Summary: **Spoilers for Lost Hero** Annabeth has a small breakdown after the meeting. She just wants Percy back. Fortunately her friend is there to comfort her. Immediately after Lost Hero, Annabeth's POV. Oneshot.


**_SPOILERS FOR THE LOST HERO_**

_So almost as soon as I started reading I wanted to do something from Annabeth's perspective about Percy. The very end of the book seemed like the perfect place for it. I just finished the book a few hours ago actually._

_ I don't own Percy Jackson, The Lost Hero, or Jason's opening sentence which was taken directly from the end of the book.  
_

* * *

"Exactly. Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."

I knew Jason was right. I'd already figured as much myself, but hearing it said aloud made it so much worse. If Percy didn't remember who _he_ was he definitely wouldn't remember me. I felt stupid, shallow, and selfish for thinking it. He was out gods only knew where with no idea who he was and I was worried about him not remembering me. But the thought still terrified me.

Jason had also said he was in danger. Percy was always in danger, that never changed. But there was a big difference between one or two monsters and a camp full of hostile demigods. They couldn't kill him though. The odds of finding his Achilles spot were so small.

Oh gods. He probably didn't even know where his own Achilles spot was now.

I needed to stop thinking like this. I needed to pay attention to what was being said around me. I tried to listen, I really did.

Chiron seemed to notice my distraction because after a few minutes he called the meeting to a halt. "I believe we all need some time to think before we continue any further planning." He hadn't singled me out, but I still felt every eye in the room move towards me.

There was a murmur of agreement and people started getting up. I walked to the door as quick as I could, and once I was outside I ran. I wasn't aware of where I was going until I stopped and found myself on the beach. I'd sat here with Percy so many times, of course this was where I'd end up.

I felt my knees give out and hit the sand. Even though I'd already cried so much in the last week I started sobbing again. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear Rachel coming until she had actually sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Annabeth," she whispered. "Shh, it'll be alright. Percy's a tough guy."

I managed to get a single sentence out through the tears. "I just want him back."

"I know." Rachel sighed and pulled me into a full hug so I was crying into her shoulder now. I didn't really feel any better, but having my friend here for support helped at least a little.

I thought about all the stupid, awkward things Percy and I had done before we got together. We'd been in complete denial and I knew it. But now he wouldn't remember any of it. Would we have to start over? At this point in my life most of my best memories were of Percy. He was the reason I had gone back to my family. He was the one who had gone on a quest he wasn't supposed to be on when I was kidnapped. I had taken a knife for him. He had told me, and only me, where his Achilles spot was. He was the one who was supposed to hold me when I cried. Could he really have been forced to forget all of that?

"I hate Hera!" I shouted without warning. It didn't seem to surprise Rachel though, who continued to pat my back reassuringly as I raged. "I don't care that she's the queen of the gods, and I don't care that she did it to bridge the camps and save the world. She took Percy away from me, she took his memory and dropped him in the middle of a hostile camp of demigods where he could be killed. I hate her for it." Even if Hera had showed up right then and turned me into a bug or something, I wouldn't care. It'd be worth it to let her know how furious I was.

I new it was a stupid thing to say a few moments later when I calmed down, but I refused to take it back. It was completely true.

I stopped crying and pulled away to wipe at the remaining tears. "I had convinced myself, that now that the Titan war was over, maybe Percy and I could just be normal. As normal as demigods can be anyway." Rachel gave me a sad smile and I kept going. "I thought that since we'd been through so much already, maybe the fates could cut us a brake. That maybe we wouldn't need to be involved in anymore quests and could just move on. It was stupid of me."

"You're not stupid Annabeth." Rachel rolled her eyes at me as she said this. "You're Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You rarely ever do stupid things." She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's not stupid to have hope."

That really did make me feel better.

"Now you just have to hope that, when Leo's ship is done and you go looking for him, you will find Percy. And hope that it doesn't take him as long as Jason to get his memory back."

I nodded. "You're right. And I'm done crying. The next time I cry it will be tears of joy and relief when we find Percy." It sounded cheesy, but I didn't care. I needed to be strong now. It was time to put my wall back up and keep moving. I would be on that boat when Jason went to the Roman camp, and I would find Percy. And hopefully, when I did find him, he would remember me.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. :) I figure Annabeth had to have a mental breakdown over this at some point considering all this crap, so I hope she doesn't seem out of character. This was kind of me freaking as much as it was her. Reviews are always appreciated. Also, please don't bash poor Rachel. I like her a lot as long as she doesn't touch Percy._


End file.
